1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monitoring apparatuses worn by subject and methods of using the apparatuses to physiological signals from the subject. The present invention further relates to physiologic monitoring systems that monitor physiological signals and process the signals in order to provide various forms of feedback to the user or another person. The present invention further relates to the monitoring and processing of physiological signals from a subject to provide measurements, metrics, information, data, messages, or warnings to the user based on the monitored physiological signals and related to the subject's overall health, physical performance, concentration or alertness state, and the like.
2. Technical Background
Presently, there no commercially or otherwise available systems for accurately, consistently, efficaciously and conveniently monitoring many physiological signals from a subject while the subject is performing physical activity, particularly robust physical activity including strenuous exercise. In order to obtain physiological signals under harsh or strenuous physical conditions, systems either require a large degree of preparation, attachment, and securing of sensors to the subject's body, or they suffer from disjointed, inaccurate, or noisy signals being obtained, and thus requiring large degrees of signal processing. In the growing market of physical activity for health, sport, competition, training, and the like, there are no products that are able to accurately obtain strong, clear physiological signals and provide a large series of data and information based on those signals, while still providing the convenience of a simple wearable that can be donned and doffed as easily as a piece of clothing or a fashion accessory.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide systems, devices and methods for acquiring signals from the human body, particularly from a subject's head, using external or surface sensors requiring little or no preparation, such as abrading the skin, surgical implantation or attachment, adhesives or electrolytic fluids or gels applied directly to the skin to aid in signal conduction, or the like. It is a further object of the present invention to allow for such easy signal acquisition of any and all biopotential physiological signals, including, but not limited to electrocardiogram (ECG), electromyogram (EMG), electrooculogram (EOG), electroencephalogram (EEG), partial pressure of oxygen and or carbon dioxide, blood oxygenation, blood pressure, body conductance, body resistance, galvanic skin response, body potential sensors, temperature (both body and ambient), and the like, as well as environmental signals relating to the conditions surrounding the subject's body including motion signals (e.g., from accelerometers, gyroscopes). It is especially an object of the present invention to provide apparatus which can cleanly acquire both EOG and ECG signals from the head of the subject and to use these signals in both a user interface navigation and also in deriving fitness metrics and reporting those metrics to the subject or others.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide the systems, devices and methods in a portable manner. Portability refers to the preferred ability for the subject to easily carry or wear the systems or devices, or for such to be readily attached to the subject, his or her clothing or other accessories, or otherwise easily donned and worn/transported/used during strenuous physical activity. Portability also further requires the systems and devices of the present invention to preferably include a contained power system, data storage and processing components, and the ability to transmit or otherwise telemeter signals from the systems or devices to separate electronic components, potentially over great distances, such as to remotely located servers or devices.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide the systems, devices and methods in a manner that requires reduced or eliminated power recharging requirements, through the provision of energy harvesting components and steps which can generate part or all of the needed operational power from environmental or bodily energy sources.